Rogue Agent
Rogue Agent is the eight and last mission in the Danger Rising DLC of Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "Rico's onslaught of destruction has drawn out Emerson Miller. Sheldon has the location of his flagship." After completing all submarines off the coast of Solís, this mission will be accessible on a beach east of Aeropuerto General Benitez. Several Army of Chaos ground vehicles (these may differ), along with a Huntsman SAM launcher, some stacks of equipment and some soldiers are present at the mission trigger. It's advised to bring your favorite weapons, which ever they may be. At one point the mission provides infinite ammunition during the destruction of the USS Statesman. Walkthrough Tom Sheldon explains that the "Tried and True Rodriguez Method" has managed to draw out Emerson Miller. Looking through binoculars, Tom mentions that he still doesn't know what Millers primary objective was, but he seems to be preparing to leave in his flagship, the USS Statesman. Tom reminds Rico to obtain Miller's briefcase, as it's the only way to deactivate the tracker. Get to the USS Statesman and explore it When you gain control of Rico again, you can see the USS Statesman about 2-3 km off the coast. Notice that the Army of Chaos vehicles now include a Bloodhound Siege Heli. The player may use any random vehicles. Tom immediately tell you to hurry, because Miller will escape as soon as he spots you, but really this part of the mission has no time limit, so take your time. On the way Tom and Rico talk some more. Tom mentions that Miller hasn't set up any infrastructure, so this submarine only has its own defenses. Rico asks why Maria tipped Tom and Tom responds that: "Are we really gonna' give people shit for betraying The Agency?" Once Rico is with in about 200 meters of the submarine, Miller announces to his crew that Rico is here and orders them to kill him at all costs. Notice that the submarine is equipped with about 6 artillery turrets, so don't go too close just yet. Use the missiles from your helicopter to eliminate these from a safe distance. 1 A5 Coyote Assault Chopper spawns every few minutes, but they'll go down after 2 missile hits. Once you board the submarine, take moment to notice that you now have infinite ammunition for all your carried weapons. Even if you order a different weapon from the supply drop, it will have infinite ammunition. This seems to be a usual submarine, but with 2 automated MG turrets above strategic doorways. These are easy to destroy by small arms fire. Destroy the "weak spots" Even before boarding the submarine (assuming that the player has been in the air for a few minutes), Tom tells Rico to "grind on the electro-mag cables to bring up the weak spots". These "weak spots" are big circular "power conduits". There are 16 of these. Some are inside and some are outside the submarine. Riding on the cables makes them rise out of their walls/floors, exposing their fragile red-glowing internal parts. They can be destroyed by any weapon. A SW9 Assault Rifle requires about a magazine of hits, but the Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug can do it in 2 hits. At some point during this stage, Miller interrupts your communication with Tom to taunt Tom: :Miller: "Tom Sheldon! Was hoping you'd be here. They gave me your chair when they put you out to pasture. Smells like a humidor." :Tom: "That's good. Your old chair smelled like an asshole." :Miller: "Always a class act, Tom." At some point when the player is destroying conduits at the front of the submarine, all the missiles launch. The missile hall (room with the silos) is then full of white smoke. When 8 conduits remain, Miller announces that: "All hands, we are losing power! Get systems back online!" When 2 conduits remain, Rico advises Miller to abandon ship. Miller gets angry at the reality of the situation through: "Grrr.... shit. All hands, this is Miller. Prepare to abandon ship." Rico then laughs. Cut-scene and chase When the last conduit is destroyed, a cut-scene begins where the submarine explodes. Miller is shown to escape in a C3 Canvasback Hovercraft. This starts a tedious chase sequence. Miller drives through the wreckage and a number of agents (standing on drones) are trying to stop you. Open your hoverboard and chase after him! It's impossible to grapple to the hovercraft, but conveniently Miller waits for you when ever one of his missiles has blown you off the hoverboard. Miller tells you to just take off the grappler so The Agency couldn't track him. The chase passes over a minefield and approaches a small island south-east of Isla Amarilla. Tom points out that Miller has another ship behind that island, but Rico responds that he sees it and that Miller isn't going anywhere. Cut-scene and boss fight This is the same type of Agency cruiser as can be seen near the USS Conquest and USS Westward, except that it lacks the large radar. A cut-scene begins when Miller approaches it. Miller and Rico both jump on the deck and Rico demands that Miller handed over the briefcase, but Miller yells "Fuck you, Rico." At this point the boss fight begins. Get ready to grapple your way to cover, because Miller has a RG-PBA 9 Railgun, which charges unusually fast and kills you in 3 to 4 consecutive shots. If you die, you can restart from this point. Also notice that Miller has a health bar at the top of the screen. Miller himself will grapple around and use the same tactics as normal grappler-equipped agents. He may do any of the following tricks: *He might grapple to a drone. When he does this, use your own grappler cable (retractor) to connect his drone to the ship, to pull it away from him. *When on flat ground and close vicinity, he may closely run past you to shoot you in the back. Don't loose sight of him. *He may become invisible, like a Black Hand ghost, but he does this rarely and only when Rico is close to him. The ship also has normal agents spawning on it and at least 1 weapon crate near the front of the ship. It is possible to ambush Miller around a corner, but he's quite tough. A single whole magazine worth of headshots from a SW9 Assault Rifle only does about 10% damage to him. Headshots with the Yellowstone Auto Sniper are very effective, as well as using its secondary fire drones to draw Miller's fire. During the fight, Miller taunts Rico some more and yells at him that Rico should have "gone dark" and retired on a beach somewhere. He continues to explain that Rico is now fighting the U.S. military and that it's not some banana republic and that Rico is not equipped for it. Final cut-scene After whittling his health down to zero, a cut-scene begins. Miller falls to the ground and his glasses fall off. Rico reports about it to Tom, who asks Rico to say a few words. Rico: "He talked too much." Rico then gets the briefcase, logs in with Millers fingerprints and starts deleting tracker data. Many of the files he's deleting are pictures of himself, implying that he deleted more than just tracker data about himself. He then states that Miller was right, that it's not over as he looks over his shoulder at the sky where a small star sparkles. It's a satellite. Tom tells him that it is for now. The cut-scene continues to show lines on a world map as an unseen man and woman discuss the situation. :Woman: "Miller's dead." :Man: "(sighs) Unfortunate. Miller was a good agent." :Woman: "I told you he was no match for Rico. But he fulfilled his role as a distraction." :Man: "And what about Rodriguez?" :Woman: "Killing Rico was a long shot. Miller was the only one who believed he could actually do it. The primary objective was a success. I was able to recover more than enough data to rebuild Project Illapa at a friendlier site." The map has by now rotated to show the United States where the lines are ending at the north-east area where a large Agency logo appears. :Man: "Excellent work, Agent Kane." After the mission *Hoverboard courses (at the submarines and in mainland) are unlocked. *The wreckage of USS Statesman remains and so does the final smaller ship. The smaller ship remains occupied by Agency soldiers. *The area of the final ship gets a map marker that allows fast travel. *Stormalong EM Zero is unlocked at the supply drop. Trivia *With the way Operation Illapa and this mission ends, it is reasonable to assume that Just Cause 5 will be set in the United States. Gallery Rogue Agent (mission trigger area with helicopter).png|The helicopter spawns at the mission trigger area right after the opening cut-scene. Rogue Agent (USS Statesman rear half).png|USS Statesman rear half. Notice the automated turrets. Rogue Agent (USS Statesman front half).png|USS Statesman front half. Notice the automated turrets. Rogue Agent (USS Statesman left front corner).png|USS Statesman left front corner. Rogue Agent (closeup of a weak point).png|Closeup of a weak spot. Rogue Agent (weak point open).png|Shoot at these "conduits". Rogue Agent (destroying weak points).png|Destroying the conduits. Rogue Agent (missiles launching 1).png|All the missiles are being launched. Rogue Agent (missiles launching 2).png| Rogue Agent (missile hall is full of smoke).png|The missile hall is now full of smoke. Rogue Agent (Miller is escaping).png|Miller is escaping after his submarine explodes. Rogue Agent (chase, agent and missile).png|Other agents and Miller's hovercraft missiles are trying to stop Rico. Rogue Agent (Miller approaches his ship).png|Miller reaches his backup ship. It's one of the Agency cruisers. Rogue Agent (FU Rico).png|Miller refuses to hand over his briefcase. Rogue Agent (boss fight begins).png|The boss fight begins. If Rico dies during the fight, you can respawn here. Rogue Agent (closeup of Miller).png|Closeup of Miller. Rogue Agent (Miller is stuck).png|In this rare situation Miller has gotten stuck. He freed himself soon after the picture was taken. Rogue Agent (you should have retired).png|Miller thinks Rico should have retired. Possibly at Medici. Rogue Agent (Rico is deleting data).png|Rico is deleting data. Rogue Agent (Rico spotted a satellite).png|Rico spotted a satellite. Rogue Agent (big reveal about new Illapa).png|Big reveal about a new Project Illapa being constructed in the United States. Rogue Agent (excellent work agent Kane).png|The subtitles, congratulating Agent Kane are barely visible. Rogue Agent (area after the mission).png|Area after the mission. Wreck of USS Statesman after Rogue Agent.jpg|Wreckage of the USS Statesman. JC4 tip (hoverboard courses).png|Hoverboard courses are unlocked. See more tips at Just Cause 4 General gameplay tips. Hoverboard course (Tightrope Course at USS Statesman).jpg|"Tightrope Course" at the wreckage. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Danger Rising